


Охота за Ван Писом

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Dreams, Execution, Freedom, Gen, Harry Potter is Gol D. Roger, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Mind Twister, prisons, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Гол Д. Роджер был падающей звездой, его действия влияли на весь мир без разбора... вроде того-самого-волшебника.
Kudos: 4





	Охота за Ван Писом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chasing One Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737721) by [ailes_de_cire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailes_de_cire/pseuds/ailes_de_cire). 



Мозолистые, обветренные ветром и морем ладони медленно пробежались по его усам, почёсывая волосы и облегчая довольно раздражающий зуд; цепи вокруг его запястий гремели таким образом, чтобы обеспечить довольно зловещую панихиду движению.

— Эй, прекрати это! — один из охранников, с прямой спиной и с пистолетом, хорошо прикреплённым, чтобы мгновенно направить прямо на заключённого (скованные в запястьях, коленях и ногах полосами твёрдых кайросеки, привязанных к двумстам килограммов веса, вдобавок) слегка дрожал, несмотря на все его усилия сохранять спокойствие.

Чёрноволосый мужчина не шевелил головой, только глазами. Он взглянул на потеющего стражника лишь на пару секунд, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на зарешеченное окно, не желая больше обращать внимания на кольцо охранников вокруг себя.

Грубые руки снова прошлись по усам, его профиль был полон мрачного настроения, совершенно чуждого его репутации в этом мире. Ложь сочилась сквозь заголовки и изрядно пафосным титулом, на его взгляд.

Злой, гадкий; всемирно известный своими приступами гнева и насилия — ни один из морских дозорных, окружавших его, ни на секунду не поверил бы, что никто не придёт за этим конкретным пиратом, несмотря на их многочисленную охрану и Адмиралов, присутствовавших на проведении казни. Его команда и без него была свирепа — их поджидали.

Мужчина, прикованный к камере, не обратил на них ни малейшего внимания, его глаза закрылись. Нарастающий рёв дикой толпы, ликующей и вопящей о предстоящем событии, стучал в барабанных перепонках, и лёгкая улыбка искривила один из уголков рта, пощипывая усы.

Он позволил радостным возгласам и крикам унести себя в прошлое.

_Он появился, врезавшись прямо в общий мусорный контейнер в переулке рядом с баром._

_— А вот и ты, парень, как раз вовремя. Я могла решить, что ты нарочно заставляешь даму ждать._

Он не мог быть более смущён — казалось, он находился в постоянном состоянии замешательства в первые несколько недель.

— _Кто?.. Кто ты? Что случилось… почему я здесь?.._

_Крошечная дама, согнувшаяся от старости, хихикнула, шагнула вперёд и схватила его за свободный золотисто-красный галстук, который опасно болтался у него на шее._

_— Зови меня русалкой, мальчик. И не вздумай разлёживаться тут, слышишь? Что касается куда: добро пожаловать в город Логтаун. Это твой новый родной город, юноша._

Он тихонько посмеивался себе под нос; он полюбил эту старую рыбу, как бабушку, не важно, сколько раз он обвинял её в том, что она потеряла свой рассудок, утверждая, что была русалкой; единственную расу русалок, которых он знал тогда, жили на дне Чёрного озера, и он никак не мог поверить, что она была одной из них… ну, пока он не оказался на самом глубоком дне океана и на самых высоких небесах над ним, и повсюду между ними, когда он, наконец, догадался, что старая рыба никогда не лгала ему.

Жаль, что он так и не нашёл её, чтобы извиниться за то, каким невежественным сопляком был в те дни.

Она была единственной, кто дал ему мечту…

— _Мальчик, почему ты такой печальный? Можно подумать, что кое-кто был съеден китом! — она захихикала, её волосы растрепались и развевались на несуществующем ветру._

_Он не обращал внимания на дикое поведение «рыбной» леди, привыкший к ней за последние несколько недель (насильной) жизни с ней в арендованной комнате над баром «Рауля». Который, будто был обязательной точкой посещения каждого пирата, проходящего через город._

_Они были не так уж плохи; ему даже удалось подружиться с Раулем — человеком-медведем — поскольку он проводил очень много времени, сидя внизу в баре и наблюдая за посетителями, жадно прислушиваясь к диким рассказам проходящих мимо пиратов._

_Он поморщился, проводя рукой по своим вечно растрёпанным волосам._

_— Я… наверное, я просто ещё ко всему не привык, бабушка. К тому же, я понятия не имею, что, чёрт возьми, буду делать! В смысле, боже, я не знаю, где я могу найти работу — у меня нет никаких навыков! Единственное умение, который у меня было… — он взмахнул руками, изображая жест, который прекрасно знал._

_Старая русалка шлёпнула его по затылку, фыркая и бессердечно игнорируя его болезненный визг._

_— Фу, только не говори мне, что ты сейчас скучаешь по своей девчачьей магической штуковине, парень. Пф! Может, ты побеспокоишься о будущем?_

Грохот, лязганье и грубая рука, потянувшая его за плечо, вернули его в настоящее. Он последовал за рукой и выпрямился, не желая, чтобы его тащили на плаху в унизительном параде.

Рядом с ним стояли двое дозорных в хорошо отглаженной идеально белой форме, снимая груз с его ног, но оставляя соединительные цепи. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел дозорного за своей спиной, грубый мушкет впился в его красную куртку.

Человека, стоявшего перед собой, он бы узнал и с закрытыми глазами, а годы, проведённые вместе в погоне и борьбе, давали им больше, чем мимолетное знакомство. У него были короткие чёрные волосы с серебром, пробивающимся по бокам.

Обычно широкая ухмылка раскалывала его лицо даже в самых опасных ситуациях; сегодня он был непривычно мрачен.

Пират гордо стоял с прямой спиной перед совсем недавно получившим повышение Вице-Адмиралом, глядя ему прямо в глаза и широко улыбаясь, не обращая внимания на сложившуюся ситуацию — нет, _из-за_ сложившейся ситуации.

Этот человек дал ему обещание и он уверен даже из своей самой глубокой могилы, что дозорный сдержит его.

— Следуйте за мной. Солдаты, марш!

Давление на его спину было излишним; он шёл прямо рядом со своими тюремщиками к выходу из тюремного блока на солнечный свет, не останавливаясь при первом взгляде на расчищенный центр города, который прекрасно знал.

Он ступал ровно, не поворачивая лица, хотя и позволяя глазам блуждать, оглядывая толпы собравшихся людей и впитывая шум своего «парада» по главной улице, окружённой со всех сторон охраной из морских дозорных.

Широкая улыбка, исказившая его лицо, так и не исчезла.

— _Я… да, я беспокоюсь о будущем. А ты бы не боялась? Я только что потерял всё, что когда-либо знал — снова! — и теперь я должен жить здесь. Что я вообще могу сделать? У меня даже имени нет!_

_Старая «русалка» сделала паузу, таинственное безразличие отразилось на её лице. И после появилась не менее таинственная улыбка._

_— Ха, так ты ничего не знаешь, да? И что мешает тебе узнать это **всё** , парень? Плюс, если уж на то пошло: что мешает тебе найти дорогу домой?_

_Его глаза расширились в шоке._

_— Есть способ вернуться? Я подумал, что нет, потому что здесь не существует никакой магии…_

_Лицо старухи продолжало загадочно улыбаться._

_— Что ж, тогда **тебе нужна только информация** , а? Есть ли обратный путь? Эх, такая старуха не могла бы многое рассказать для такого молодого человека, как ты. Это будет твоё долгое путешествие…_

_Глаза подростка сузились, и он задумчиво почесал подбородок._

_— Наверное… будущее — это сплошная неизвестная, да, рыба-леди? Ты действительно думаешь, что я могу узнать что-то подобное?_

_Русалка ухмыльнулась и зашаркала к своим вещам, перебирая их в чемодане несколько мгновений, прежде чем торжествующе закричать и вытащить соломенную шляпу с красной лентой, обернутой вокруг неё. Она быстро подошла к мальчику и одним движением, слишком быстрым для него, чтобы успеть уклониться, набросила ту на голову, прижав дикие чёрные пряди._

_— Кхе-кхе-кхе… поскольку ты собираешься это сделать, тебе понадобится защита от солнца. Твоя бледная кожа просто не выдержит! Знаю… ты будешь путешествовать по морям и однажды найдёшь ту часть информации, которая тебе нужна… а сейчас всё, что тебе нужно — это имя._

_Мальчик задумчиво поджал губы._

_— Имя, значит? Как насчёт…_

— Голд Роджер.

Громкий голос прорезал крики, радостные возгласы и насмешливую какофонию звуков, которые толпа превратила в лихорадочный крик, превратив площадь, на которой непоколебимо улыбался мужчина в колодках и цепях, в полную тишину и неподвижность.

_Ответом на его предложение было фырканье._

_— Нет, что за лишённое воображения имя такое? С этого дня, мальчик, ты будешь известен как Гол Д. Роджер — имя, которое обязательно будет знаменито!_

Он и представить себе не мог, что его юмор в этой ситуации будет ещё только усиливаться, но неправильное произношение его имени справилось с этим. Его сияющая улыбка растянула его щеки так сильно, что они болели — ха, выкуси, бабушка, он был прав с самого начала!

— …в этот день, который празднует абсолютную справедливость морских сил и господство мировой знати, вы будете казнены за акты пиратства против Мирового Правительства. У вас есть какие-нибудь последние слова?

_Вот оно, будущее было проставлено путём к Золотому Веку Пиратов, когда все гонялись за Ван Писом, оставленным Гол Д. Роджером, никогда не зная первоначальной цели, не имея ни малейшего понятия…_

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика: 
> 
> На самом деле, мне так легко представить, что Гарри просто ворвался в мир ван писа, сменил имя, стал наконец свободным от всех обязательств, перестав обращать внимание на любые слухи о себе (ему не привыкать, чего это я?), вляпался, конечно же, столько раз, сколько нам и не снилось, получил титул, к которому никогда не стремился, и умер, не жалея ни об одной секунды своей безумной жизни.  
> Поэтому мне захотелось это перевести, да.


End file.
